Number One Hero
by GodOfFighting
Summary: Izuku trains with his aunt Caulifla from the age of four, yet he still hasn't achieved the super saiyan form. Still, he doesn't give up being a hero, even if he is Quirkless in a the number one hero school. As he makes his way through High school, he must save the world, and work to be the number one hero! ...And hopefully make some friends. (Izuku is a Universe 6 saiyan AU)
1. Chapter 1

Izuku knelt over the gaping crater in the ground, breathing hard as smoke rose from the almost smooth ground of the hole. His classmates lay unconscious scattered around him, not one moved an inch. His body shook uncontrollably as he breathed hard. He stood up shakily to his feet, his teeth ground as his face twisted into a mask of anger. He felt the emotion run through his body, as he clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood where his fingernails dug into his skin. He breathed unevenly as he found it hard to keep his eyes focused.

"... **what**?" The alien across the crated from him exclaimed, seeing the changes in Izuku's body.

Izuku did not answer, he only started screaming and growling, every so often at the same time. He felt the energy flow through his every cell, his blood pumping and his muscles flexing. His screams filled the dark atmosphere as he felt himself physically change. His muscles bulged and grew, and he felt his own energy increase incredibly. He had never felt a power like this, much less from him. He was able to control the anger and power for only a second, long enough to attempt to look down at the changes his body had just gone through. He forced his head to look down, and his arms to curl up, as he looked at the massive muscles he didn't have a couple of moments ago. This was the power he had heard of, that he'd been working so hard to achieve.

He lost his grip on it, and his body arched back and he looked slightly, his screaming continued. With the continuation of his yells he felt the energy blast through and out of him, completely inside and around him. He held his fist clenched out to the sides, his elbows touching the sides of his abdomen, their first instinct to get ready for the coming fight.

Slowly, he felt control being lent back to him, his anger dying down only half of what it could, as he found his motor functions back in his control. His body tingled all over as the massive power he just gained slowed somewhat inside of him. He stared abruptly at the other-worldly villain only twenty feet from him, who stepped back in shock at the transformation Izuku had just gone through.

The green-haired boy glared at the being far across from him, raising a fist in front of him, as if to say:

"Fight's on."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thirteen Years Prior to the "Incident"**

Izuku stood before his aunt, shaking slightly in his shoes. She was always too loud, or angry. On the few time she was happy enough for him to even try to approach her, she was eating three times her weight in food, despite how skinny she was. The thing he found most interesting was her hair. While his was curly green and black, along with his mother's, her's was a tall mess of black spikes. He thought it had something to do with her quirk, but on her third visit he had found she was identified as quirkless. He had been surprised, but he felt he knew what she must have felt like. He had found out only a week ago he was quirkless as well. It was heart-breaking, but he had never gave up on his dream to be a hero.

"Caulifla, you should rally slow down. You're gonna give yourself a stomach ache." Izuku's mother complained. His aunt rolled her eyes, and tore off a large chunk of chicken with her mouth.

"Look who you're talking to! It's gonna take more than this appetizer to get me down!" Izuku was sure she would have sounded angry, if she wasn't enjoying her food so much.

"So I hear you finally made a friend. Kale, was it?" His mom said. Izuku looked up with surprise at that comment. There was someone besides him who would be friends with his aunt? Caulifla scoffed.

"Kale's too soft to be a fighter, and she's full-blooded at that! Someone needs to teach her how to defend herself." She took another big bite of chicken.

"Well, it's good to know you get along with someone at least." Inko took a small forkful of chicken meat and chewed it slowly. Caulifla scoffed again.

"If you keep eating like that, you'll get fat! It's better to just eat it all quickly and work it off before your body can react!" She said with a mouthful of chicken.

"That doesn't make sense." Inko said.

"It's because you're not full-blooded, or do any type of training!" Caulifla threw a small piece of fat at Inko's head.

"I'm not like you, Cauli." Izuku's mom said, wiping off the chicken fat with a chuckle.

"You can say that again!" She stuffed her mouth as full as she could, chewing loudly. Izuku smiled, as he couldn't help but enjoy this show between them. He loved when she came over, even if she did at angry all the time.

"Izuku, dear, can you go fetch your homework for me?" Inko said, looking at the young boy.

"Yes, ma'am!" The four-year-old exclaimed excitedly, and ran to his room to grab his book out of his backpack. He shuffled around through the papers to find it, but stopped when he heard his mother and aunt speaking. It was different from the way they would usually talk. It was so serious, not like his mom at all. He grabbed his book, but walked slowly back, making sure to keep out of view.

"I said no, and that's final." He heard his mother say with a stern voice.

"Seriously, Inko? The boy's quirkless! That means nothing can get in the way of his training! You know as well as I do quirks focus ki in one place too much for saiyan training to do much anything. He could probably even be a super saiyan!"

 _Super saiyan?_ Izuku repeated in his head with confusion. Just what were they talking about?

"Izuku wants to be a hero! He couldn't handle all the stuff that you do." Inko sounded worried now. "Especially the...you know."

"He's a saiyan, even if it's just one-fourth of his blood. All we have to do is find his fighting spirit." She said.

"He's...he's not like you, Cuali. He's too kind-hearted for that kind of lifestyle."

"He wants to be a hero, right?" His aunt said. "He could be one with my training."

"I don't know. It's just...I don't want him to end up fighting the kinds of battles you do. The fate of the world on his shoulders. I don't know if even All Might could survive some of the people you fight..."

 _...What is she talking about? All Might's the number one hero!_ Izuku thought as he stood still concealed behind the wall.

"Besides, he is only a quarter saiyan. He might not be able to do all the things you do!" Inko said. Caulifla scoffed, her chicken finished and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Listen to you! It's like you think being a saiyan is the same thing as having a quirk!" Caulifla said. "As long as he has saiyan blood, he can do as much as me! With none of those useless quirks getting in the way of training."

"You only say that because you don't have one." Inko said. Caulifla harrumphed.

"And it's true. If I had a Quirk, I wouldn't be anywhere as powerful as I am now!" She said, her eyes closed.

"I know you're the most powerful being on the planet right now, but that doesn't mean you get to act so arrogant." Inko said in monotone. Caulifla scoffed, turning her head sharply to the side. "Just another reason why I won't let him train under you."

"Who cares about any of that?!" She said. "Besides, it would be Cabba training him, too."

"...Who's Cabba?" Inko said.

"He's the first person to unlock the super saiyan form. He's timid, but strong." She said. Inko smirked.

"So someone finally earned your respect?"

"Not even close!" Caulifla said.

Izuku stood hidden, trying to figure out what they were talking about. Was...aunt Caulifla stronger than All Might? Who was Cabba? What did "saiyan" mean? What kind of person could view Quirks as weak? Wasn't his aunt Quirkless herself? He had more questions than answers. He wanted to ask them, but...

His aunt was scary.

"Hey, kid!" Caulifla yelled, causing Izuku to yelp in surprise. Shaking, he stepped out from behind the wall, clutching his book to his chest as if it could be a some sort of shield. His aunt eyes were closed for a moment, before she opened them and looked at him. "How would you like to be a hero?"

"...But...I'm q-quirkless." Izuku hated that he lacked individuality. It saddened him to think of it like that, but it was true. He felt his eyes water as he thought about it, but he wasn't ready to give up on his dream. Maybe he would find out what his aunt was talking about. His aunt scoffed.

"So? Who said anything about needing a quirk to be a hero?" She said. Izuku blinked in surprise.

"B-but all the strongest heroes have quirks!" He nearly yelled. His aunt scoffed, standing up quickly and keeping her arms crossed.

"SO WHAT!" She yelled, causing Izuku to flinch. "I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT WHAT QUIRK YOU HAVE, OR LACK THEREOF!"

"...Y-yes, ma'am." He said hesitantly, which he was sure his aunt did not hear.

"I ASKED IF YOU WANTED TO BE A HERO. DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT?" She yelled. Izuku did not answer out of fear, which just angered his aunt more. "WELL?!"

"Y-YES, AUNT CAULIFLA!" He yelled, more out of fear than acceptance. His aunt smirked.

"Then, will you train under me and Cabba, to reach the level of a super saiyan?" She said. Izuku gulped.

"W-what is a s-super saiyan?" He proceeded with caution, not wanting her to yell at him again. To his surprise, she just chuckled, closing her eyes.

"This." She said.

On cue, a sudden blast of force hit the boy, nearly knocking him over. He flinched in surprise, putting up an arm in front of him to block his eyes, closing them in the process. After the force had left, all he heard was something close to the wiring of a machine. But it was more...natural, somehow. He lowered his arm and opened his eyes to look at his aunt...

Then gasped in surprise, staring with wide eyes. His aunt was covered in an incredible aura, billowing like fire around her. Her spiky hair had changed color, now a bright yellow. She stood there with her eyes closed and arms crossed, a satisfied smirk on her face. Izuku felt an immense pressure on him, but he didn't know what it was. All he knew was it was scary, how... _powerful_ it felt. He couldn't even bring himself to make full sentences, as he tried to voice his thoughts.

"W-what...kind...q-quirk..." His aunt opened her eyes, her face contorted in a growling look. He noticed instead of the regular black, they were a strong blue.

"This isn't a quirk, boy! This is the super saiyan form!" She said. She then smirked again at Izuku. "And you'll achieve this power too."

"B-but how?" He asked. She sighed in exasperation, going back to her neutral form.

"I told you, by training! True strength isn't some quirk you're born with! It's achieved through power and hard-work!" Caulifla said with a strength that Izuku could not help but admire. He stared with shiny eyes at his aunt.

"Technically, you _were_ born with that power." His mother said, but his aunt ignored that.

"So, I'll ask you one last time." She said, smiling at him. "Do you want to be a hero?"

"YES!" He yelled, throwing his fist in the air. He didn't completely understand what was going on. All he knew was that his aunt was giving him a chance to be a hero. In his little four-year-old mind, that was enough for him. He jumped in place excitedly, smiling at his aunt with all the vigor and energy his little body could muster.

"That's the spirit, kid!" His aunt said, smiling victoriously. Off in the background, his mother sighed in defeat.

"Why do I even bother inviting you?" She said, while her sister laughed mischievously.

"Tell me, kid." She walked up and put a hand on Izuku's shoulders. "What are your feelings on mountains?"

"...Huh?"

"Nothing. We start in three weeks."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Thirteen years Prior to the "Incident"**

Izuku walked down his street, hurrying to get home. He was supposed to be training himself with small exercises so that his aunt's didn't hurt him. He had been doing only a few push-ups and sit-ups every day, along with running around his house a lot. It wasn't exactly training, but it definitely helped. As he walked down the way, he heard familiar laughing. He blinked in surprise and hurried down the way.

He saw a kid on the ground, hurt and crying. Katsuki and two other kids he didn't recognize were standing over the crying kid, Katsuki's two companions laughing.

"Why the hell are you crying?" Katsuki asked the kid on the ground. "It's just a game!"

That didn't stop the kid from crying. Katsuki scoffed at the boy.

"And you want to be a hero! What a joke!"

Izuku understood what was going on. He didn't know what to do about it, but he knew what was going on. Clenching his fist, Izuku ran towards the group. Katsuki was the first to notice him, followed by his two lackey's. Without thinking, Izuku stopped in the middle, creating a wall between the crying boy and Katsuki.

"K-Kachaan! H-He's not playing anymore!" Izuku yelled. "Kachaan" growled at Izuku.

"What the hell did you say, you quirkless bastard?!" Katsuki yelled. Izuku gulped in fear, but held his ground.

"H-He's c-crying! W-Whatever you're doing, h-he doesn't like it!" Izuku tried to sound strong, but his expression and the quivering of his body didn't help him appear stronger than he really was.

"So what?! He wanted to play heroes and villains! So we played! Like I have to explain myself to a useless person like you!" Kastuki yelled. Izuku froze for a moment, before finding his voice again.

"I-I'm...I'M NOT USELESS!" Izuku yelled, catching his ex-friend off guard. "I'M GOING TO BE A STRONG HERO, TOO!"

Katsuki pounded a fist into his open palm, creating a small explosion. His face was one of complete anger.

"Bastard." Katsuki growled. "You think a quirkless bastard like you can be a hero! You're nothing but a useless shit! You deku shit!"

"I CAN BE A HERO!" Izuku said.

Without warning, Katsuki punched Izuku in the stomach, a small explosion knocking Izuku a few feet back. The green-haired boy groaned in pain, not able to move. His shirt was ruined, and his stomach was scarred.

"Who the hell do you think you're yelling at!" Katsuki yelled. "Deku! That's your new name, you hear me! Deku shit!"

"Katsuki, there's an adult coming!" One of the lackey's said. "Let's get out of here!"

"Whatever!" Katsuki said, scoffing as he turned around and walked away, his two followers close behind.

" _I'm..gonna be...a hero._ " Izuku managed to get out before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before anyone asks, I don't plan on skipping the years leading up to this. I plan to do it in bits and pieces throughout the story. I had trouble writing the training, but I will go back so you can see all that happened. Just not right away.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eleven years after Caulifla's training**

 **Two years before the Incident**

Izuku ran up to the up to the entrance of Yuuei Academy, stopping just before the first step. He wore the standard uniform, while carrying a yellow backpack on his back. He had made sure the uniform was a little bigger than he really needed, so it hid his muscles. He was more on the toned side than ripped, think a Bruce Lee and _definitely_ not an All Might. Still, he didn't want to bring any unwanted attention to himself, even if that meant someone just glancing. His training didn't really help his social skills. He would no doubt freeze up and embarrass himself

"Made it." He said in relief. He entered into the courtyard with a smile on his face. His heart was racing from pure excitement, thinking about all the battles he was bound to have. All those strong villains he would fight.

Just the thought was enough to get him pumped up.

 _Man, she really rubbed off on me, didn't she?_ He thought, while the image of a his aunt with demon horns and a scary smile appeared in his mind. He let a nostalgic smile slip as he gripped his backpack, looking at the school for heroes. _I hope I do good. I was so worried about missing the exam that I missed breakfast._ His stomach growled in conformation, as he donned a miserable look. He hoped this exam was over fast so he could get a meal. Ever since his training, he had a near unsatisfiable hunger, yet never seemed to put on any weight. He guessed he had to thank his saiyan biology for that.

"Stupid Deku." He heard a familiar angry voice say. He blinked in surprise and turned to see Katsuki walking towards him. "Get out of my way before I set you on fire!"

"Hey, Katsuki!" Izuku said happily, ignoring that comment. "Let's do our best, 'kay!"

"Whatever, idiot!" Katsuki yelled at him as he passed. Izuku blinked in confusion, his face going neutral as he watched his childhood friend walk into the school.

"Can never read that guy." He said to himself. Izuku figured he would at least get a "Thanks" after their little...let's call it reunion around ten months ago. Can't even be nice to the person who saved his life for a second. Why did he act like that? Eh, whatever, it was none of his business.

When he went to train with Caulifla, he had to transfer schools. Of course the training only lasted a year, before his aunt had to go back to her home planet. He had been a little surprised at the fact that his grandpa was an alien, but really it didn't change much about his life. He was just bummed that he never mastered the super saiyan form. From the stories he heard from his aunt and Cabba, they mastered it in nearly a day. They told him it might take longer for hims since his saiyan blood was "diluted" or something.

Still, he never grew as fast as when he was training with them. Sure, it hurt. A lot. But he had gotten stronger so fast, and learned all these cool techniques! He never improved that fast working alone. He sighed in defeat, wishing his aunt was still around to help train him.

"Maybe I should train against some Quirks, see where I can improve." He muttered under his breath. "It would be nice to find an energy based one to train my ki attacks."

Izuku looked at the large buildings that made up to school, an exited smile on his face.

* * *

"HEY THERE, APPLICANTS! i'M PRESENT MIC!" A loud man with blond hair yelled at them. Izuku momentarily flinched in surprise at the loudness of this man. His quirk must be based on sound. "LIKE YOUR APPLICATION SAID, TODAY YOU ROCKING BOYS AND GIRLS WILL BE OUT THERE CONDUCTING TEN-MINUTE MOCK URBAN BATTLES AFTER THIS! THREE DIFFERENT TYPES OF FAUX VILLAINS."

Izuku did not pay attention after that. He watched the screen, sure, but he was in his own world inside his head. He had a habit of shortening his attention span when he was about to fight. It didn't help that he had somewhat made himself unavailable for conversation, setting himself far away from the others. Time after time again, and it annoyed him to no end. Still, he spent this time to himself thinking about what techniques he would try out, and how he would challenge himself. Maybe he would limit his fighting abilities. Only use blasts when fighting, or only use his strength. Maybe he would not even use his hands!

He looked down at an open palm, thinking about the new technique he had been working on. It was pretty new, so it had some kinks, but he had once heard his aunt talk about it. A small area of condensed energy energy, that would cut through anything and then explode when it became too unstable. He was working on getting rid of the whole "exploding" part, so it would just act as weapons made of ki. As long as it was near him, it would stay stable, but when it got too far...well, the rest was pretty obvious.

He shifted uncomfortably in his clothes. He had changed from his uniform to some gym clothes that he had been provided, but he felt kind of weird, fighting without his armor. Of course he could never wear it for something like this, or even in a place where people could see it. Although, he didn't quite prefer it since it was so tight you couldn't help but notice his muscles, but it was dark so it didn't bring too much attention on him. But this was good, too. He only hoped he didn't destroy them as he fought or something.

But given his track record, he probably didn't have to go any higher than ten percent in this. It was just a mock battle after all.

"ALL RIGHT! NOW, START!" He heard. His head shot up in surprise as he looked at the loud hero. All the other applicants mumbled, seeming to be just as confused as he was. "WHAT'S THE MATTER? IN A REAL BATTLE YOU DON'T GET A COUNTDOWN!" Obviously he hasn't seen a fight between two super saiyans. "GO, GO, GO! RUN!"

All at one, everyone present in ran out into the tunnel leading to the mock city. Izuku followed close behind the group, making sure not to go too fast. Their steps were the only sound as they passed through the tunnel. Exiting, he saw that he was in some sort of abandoned city setting. There were building all around, streets, trees, sidewalks. If it wasn't for a metal roof far overhead, he would have been convinced that he had accidentally ran too fast without paying attention. Maybe it was there so that no one went outside the testing area. Though, for him that didn't really make much difference. Anything strong enough to launch him that far would no doubt break through that ceiling completely.

He didn't stop to admire the admittedly impressive arena, though. He immediately got to work finding some enemies, staying away from the other applicants present. He just worked better when no one was staring at him as he fought. He crouched down into a sprint position, then immediately ran to the side, away from everyone else.

He ran through the city, and saw all kinds of small robots. They were all being taken down by the quirked guys, so he just kept going,hoping to find one on its own.

 _Damn it, I should've payed attention. I have no idea what's going on!_ He thought to himself. This was surely a bad start to his hero career, but he wasn't going to let that get him down. He frowned in determination as he ran farther into the city, trying to find some enemies on their own.

He was able to take down two small robots without being seen. All he had to do was punch them, and the broke almost instantly. It was kind of disappointing, but it made sense since the average Quirk wasn't anywhere near his power level. He was never able to get an exact number on it, but he knew it was pretty big. Still, he had hoped that it hadn't happened so quickly. All he did was notice them and react. That was all it took.

Suddenly, there was a large sound of crashing metal and concrete. Izuku froze, stopping, a small gust of wind signalling the ceasing of his travel. He whipped his head around and saw a large column of smoke rising from behind a building. There was the clanking of metal, and the motor of an engine. It sounded kind of like a big factory machine.

 _I don't sense any ki over there. It must be one of the robots!_ He thought, and jumped up into the air. Gliding quickly through the air and landing on top of a building, he looked down. The green-colored robot was enormous, way bigger than any of the other ones he had seen on the way here. It _did_ look kind of like a factory robot, with a large box-shaped head and the track of a tank. Even looking down at it, he knew it was was bigger than him. _That must be worth a lot of credit! I don't know exactly how this works, but I'm sure if I take down these big guys I can get into Yueei for sure!_

He jumped down, falling somewhat slower than he could have. He let himself glide twenty feet in front of the robot, landing on both feet. He turned to face it, looking up at the towering thing.

"Let's see...should I punch it or blast it?" He thought out loud. He rubbed his head with one hand as he contemplated the attack he would try. The head of the robot moved, slowly looking down on him. "...I fell like I should save that technique for later, but I really want to try it out."

The robot lifted one of it's large arms.

"Maybe I should hide my ki blasts for now. I mean, I am competing with the other applicants here. Don't want to give away all my trade secrets."

It swung down at him. Izuku looked at the oncoming fist and smirked.

"Punching it is." He said as the fist was a hair above him.

The robots fists collided with the ground, and Izuku jumped out of the way. He was too fast for it to land the punch. He jumped up on the grounded fist, and started to run up the arm. It was moving too slow to defend itself. It used it's opposite hand to slap the arm where he was located, but Izuku simply jumped out of the way and onto that arm. He jumped from the forearm, launching himself towards it's head.

"Six percent power." He said to himself, and cocked his body back so that he was flying foot first at it, his fist ready to punch it.

His foot was the first thing to come into contact with it. A radius of around three feet of his foot was destroyed, a hole appearing all the way through the robots head. He stopped himself in surprise, letting himself hang limply in the air. The robot fell lazily backwards, crashing to the ground. Dust rose up around it's body, and it never moved again.

Izuku just flew in midair, disappointed.

"I didn't even hit it." He said. It was so big, but it wasn't strong enough to take him even landing on it. "Maybe I should use less than ten percent...hmm?"

There was a small ki signature somewhere below him. It was faint, so the person was either really weak, or badly hurt. He looked down, but didn't see anyone. He flew to the ground, lightly landing on the broken concrete of the road. His head swiveled as he looked for where the signature was coming from.

There, under the rubble. It was one large piece of blacktop that had somehow stayed intact, unlike the rest of the road. It was leaned slightly up against the nearby building. Izuku hurried over and reached under it, lifting up the lower end with one hand.

"Oh, geez!" He said, trying to keep himself from panicking.

Under it was an unconscious brown-haired girl. He didn't think giving her some of his energy would help, but he tried to give a little at least. The girl stirred lightly, but did not wake up. She was bleeding quite profusely from her head. Izuku quickly picked her out of the rubble with his free hand. He dropped the piece of blacktop and held the girl in both arms, bridal-style.

"Gotta find someone!" He said, taking off with the girl over his shoulder. He ran slowly, as to not hurt her anymore.

It took the remainder of the time to find a teacher. When he had finally found someone, the test was declared over.

* * *

"What do you think?" Someone asked. The small mouse-person stood in a suit, staring over the applicants. They were no doubt strong quirks, any number of them would make great heroes. But, there was one that stood out to him. The boy who had taken out the zero-point with one attack. Nedzu had thought his quirk was some kind of strength-enhancing, but was surprised to see him suspended in mid-air, even after the zero-point had fallen.

"There sure are some strong quirks here. I'm hopeful for this round of first-years." A tall and thin blond man stood next to the mouse, wiping a small amount of blood off his lip. He had watched each applicant closely, in every separate battle. There was no doubt there were some extremely powerful kids here. His statement about the fir-st years was true enough.

"But, that one...Izuku Midoriya." Nedzu pulled up a picture on the window, which acted sort of like a screen. "Is listed as quirkless. I wonder..."

So did the blond man. He stared at the familiar boy in the picture. He looked serious enough, but...disappointed. Maybe it was because the robot he had just taken down turned out not to be worth the trouble. Still, he had been listed as quirkless...

That could be a problem.

"Too bad he won't be able to get into Yueei. He only had three points. Even if he was strong, he spent too much time running around. It's going to be hard to keep an eye on him...just in case."

"Actually, Toshinori." Nedzu said. Toshinori looked over at the suited mouse. "He did pass."

"What do you mean?" Toshinori asked. Another picture popped up, one with Izuku looking completely freaked out, carrying a bleeding girl in his arms. The boy's face inspired nothing but pity from the blond man.

"He has at least fifty rescue points." Nedzu said. "Maybe more, depending on her condition."

"I see."

"Do you think it could be him?" Nedzu asked. Toshinori was silent for a moment, as he always was when it came to his arch-enemy.

"...If it isn't, that boy will be a strong hero. There's no doubt in my mind. But...I'm not sure."

"Okay. We'll talk to him first chance we get. Try not to worry too much about it, okay?" Nedzu said. "It it is, we'll deal with it."

Toshinori hoped that, if it came to that, they could.


	3. Chapter 3

"I feel great!" Izuku said out loud to himself as he walked down the road. He stepped lightly, feeling bubbly all on the inside. There was no doubt in his mind that he had impressed the staff at Yueei, and with that big guy he took down, he was in for sure right? Those were hard for regular humans, but he was...well, he was only half-human.

He walked comically down the side-walk, swinging his arms in sync with his legs. People gave him side glances as he walked down the street, but he didn't care. He was one step closer to his dream, and he wasn't about to let his mood go down. He should probably get some training in before he got home, too. His mom never did like him training inside, since he would always find a way to break something, no matter how many layers of bubble wrap it was covered with.

He turned the corner and began walking down the one-way street. He hummed to himself as he walked. He suddenly stopped as he noticed...was that an energy source? How did he miss it coming down-?

" **IT IS I!** " A large booming voice yelled suddenly. The incredibly buff figure came around the corner, sliding out in front of Izuku in a pose. Flat blonde hair with two spikes that stood out, shadows that unrealistically covered his face, and a fearless smile. " **ALL MIGHT!** "

Izuku was frozen in mid-stride at the sudden appearance of the number-one hero. He blinked over his vacant expression, not moving. Suddenly, what was happening made itself known in his mind, and he light up like a Christmas tree.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" He yelled in quick succession, and it took him all his willpower not to jump up and down like a child. "It's All Might!"

The hero stood towering over him, letting out a mighty laugh. Izuku's eyes shone as he looked up at his idol, his mouth hanging open in a wide smile.

" **Hello, young man. I was just in the neighborhood, and I recognized you from the hero's test today!** " All Might said. Izuku somehow became happier at this. _He recognized me!_ Izuku thought. " **I wanted to congratulate you on your entry into Yueei!** "

"Th-thank you, All Might-san!" Izuku yelled, bursting at the seam. The number one hero laughed.

" **I actually wanted to speak with you personally, young Midoriya!** " The hero said.

"R-Really?!" Izuku said, suddenly very nervous.

" **Yes! You showed exceptional power at the test, and took out one of the Zero-Pointers like they were nothing!** " All Might said. Izuku's face brightened.

But for only a moment.

Shadows suddenly covered his face, so that, even though he was smiling, you could see his despair.

"Z-Zero-Pointers?" He asked. All Might nodded, not noticing Izuku's change in demeanor.

" **Yes! Although you only had three points, you showed excellent skill and power!** " All Might said, to which Izuku only sunk lower on the inside.

"Three points..."

" **That is what I said! Although you did not score the minimum, you are no doubt strong!** " He said.

"W-well, thank you, All Might..." Izuku's shoulder slumped as he looked at the ground with that lost shadowy smile. All Might finally seemed to notice this, but just used his signature laugh again.

" **Never fear you Midoriya! For you see, there was a hidden section of the hero test!** " All Might exclaimed loudly. Izuku looked up at him, pretending like there wasn't tears in his eyes.

"Hidden s-section?" Izuku asked. All Might laughed again.

" **Ha-ha-ha! Yes, young Midoriya! You see, a hero must fight villains, AND protect civilians! And as such, we added rescue points as a sub-unit, giving you a total of fifty points!** "

Izuku's mood changed so fast that All Might couldn't even follow it.

"REALLY?" He yelled, happiness overflowing. All Might blinked in surprise at the sudden change in the young man. But the hero made sure to recover quickly.

" **YES! Ha-ha-ha-ha!** " The hero held his hands on his waist and threw his head back as he laughed. Izuku's eyes shined as he looked at his idol. " **Young Midoriya, I just have one question for you!** "

"Yes!"

" **Why do you want to be a hero?** " He asked, only seriousness left in his voice. Izuku blinked at the sudden change in tone, but that didn't waver his smile.

"To fight!" Izuku yelled without thinking. All Might sweat-dropped at the answer given to him.

"... **Um...** "

"It's been my dream since I was a kid. I wanna fight some really strong villains!" He yelled, clenching his fist in excitement. All Might blinked.

"... **I see. Well, I am glad you chose to be a hero.** " All Might said. " **One more question, you Midoriya.** "

"Yeah?" He asked, happy to answer all the question All Might had.

" **You obviously have a powerful quirk.** " All Might said. Izuku interrupted the number one hero before he could continue.

"Oh, I don't have a quirk." The teenager said. For the second time in a row, the hero found himself speechless.

" **...I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?** " All Might said.

"I don't have a quirk." Izuku said again.

" **...I believe you are mistaken, young Midoriya. The way you took down those mock villains at the hero test could only have been through an extremely powerful quirk.** " All Might insisted. Izuku simply shook his head.

"Nah, I just trained a lot." He said, still smiling. The hero blinked, looking down at the teen with a confused look.

" **I'm sorry to say this, young Midoriya, but you must have some sort of quirk. Simple training cannot result in what you did today.** " All Might said. Izuku blinked in confusion.

"Don't people with quirks have to train to make them stronger?" Izuku asked.

" **It is different. No quirkless man could do what you did at the exam.** " All Might. " **You say that you are quirkless, yet...I wonder.** "

"What?" Izuku asked. Then suddenly his eyes widened in realization. _Don't tell me, All Might knows about saiyans! You idiot, he's the number one hero on earth! Of course he would know about them!_

" **Who trained you, Izuku?** " All Might asked. There was only seriousness left, the hero's smile strained to where Izuku could see the contempt under it. Izuku blinked in confusion. Did All Might not like aliens, or was it just saiyans?

"My aunt." Izuku said slowly and carefully, examining every one of his words with carefulness. "Caulifla."

" **...Caulifla? That's a...strange name.** " All Might said.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Izuku chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. All Might did not.

" **Tell me, young Midoriya, do you know a man by the name of Sensei?** " All Might asked. Izuku blinked.

"...Sensei?" Izuku asked with confusion. "I...don't think I know anyone named that." Izuku said.

" **Well-** " All Might stopped talking suddenly as he covered his mouth with one hand. Izuku blinked in confusion. " **UNTIL NEXT TIME, YOUNG MIDORIYA!** " All Might yelled as he jumped away into the sky.

Izuku was left standing there in confusion on the street, looking up to where the hero had jumped away.

"...what was that about?" Izuku asked out loud. unsurprisingly no one answered. "...All Might's weird...

.

.

...I wonder if he would let me spar."


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku walked excitedly down the hall, practically bouncing with excitement. He couldn't stop fidgeting as he thought about his new future in the hero business. Today he chose to wear a baggy bright orange sweat suit, because he thought it looked kind of like he felt. He smiled for no reason as he approached his class.

 _Oh, man, I bet there's some really strong guys here!_ Izuku thought. He pumped a fist in the air. _Hero world, here I come!_

"Hey!" Someone yelled. Izuku turned, still smiling. The smile soon was gone when he saw no one there.

"...Must have been my imagination!"

"Don't be rude, you fucking idiot!" The voice repeated. Izuku blinked, looking left and right for the source of the voice. "Down here, you moron!"

Izuku faced down under him, to see a short guy with purple hair staring up at him with an angry look. He blinked in surprise at the kid.

"Hey! You a student, too?" Izuku asked him. The purple-haired kid seemed to somewhat growl at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, bastard?! You almost stepped on me!" He screamed at him.

"Oh, did I?" Izuku asked, laughing nervously. "Sorry, I guess I didn't see you there."

"You callin' short, you ass?!" He yelled. Izuku blanched and quickly waved his hands out in front of him, trying to dismiss the accusation.

"No, no, no. I just get lost in thought sometimes. I have real trouble focusing."

"Hmph, whatever." The purple haired-kid said, crossing his arms. "What are you doing over here anyways? The Gen-ed classes are on the other side of campus."

"Oh, no, I'm in the Hero course." Izuku said, turning around and looking at the school. "Now that I think about it, where is the class anyways?"

"What?! There's no way someone as plain-looking as you is in the hero course!"

"But I am!" Izuku insisted. "All Might said so himself!" The purple-haired kid rolled his eyes.

"Dude, those letters were just programmed!" The purple-haired kid. Then suddenly he laughed. "I thought that this school was supposed to be hard, but if they let in people like you then I don't have anything to worry about!"

"...okay."

"Look, I can tell you don't talk to people much." Izuku and the purple-haired kid walked down the hall way, side-by-side.

"Really? What gave it away?" Izuku asked the smaller boy.

"I could just tell. I'm cool like that."

"Wow. You must be really popular being that good with people."

"Yep! That's just how good I am." The purple-headed boy shrugged nonchalantly. The green-haired boy stared in awe at the shorter teen. "Name's Mineta. And you are?"

"I'm Izuku Midoriya!" Izuku proclaimed proudly, trying to look serious.

"Okay, Izuku, listen here. You stick with me, I guarantee you won't be able to keep the girls off you."

"Uh, I'm actually more worried about training than girls." Izuku said.

"Eh? Aw man, don't tell me you're one of those 'die-hard, all-work-no-play' types of guys."

"Not really." Izuku said, taking his gaze off his smaller friend and looking forward. "I just really want this hero thing to work. Plus, I have an...expectation of sorts to live up to."

"What, was your dad a hero or something?"

"It's more something my aunt put on me. She's on a whole other level I'd give anything to reach."

"Really? Is she a popular hero? Is she hot?"

"No, she's not really a hero at all. Just really good at fighting. Probably one of the best in the whole universe!"

"Well, she can't be better than All Might!"

"I don't know. I haven't fought him yet, so I can't compare them. But I imagine he's crazy strong."

"Well, obviously, he's the number one-...did you say 'yet?'" Mineta asked.

"Yep. I really want to fight him soon too." Izuku clenched his fist in anticipation, just pondering the idea of fighting the number one hero. "If I'm going to be the number-one hero, I have to make sure I'm up to the task."

"...Uh, yeah, sure." Mineta said, nervousness clear in his voice. "You must have a really strong quirk if you think you can surpass All Might."

"Oh, not at all." Izuku said, his eyes flashing to the side to see a "1-A" printed vertically on the door. "Hey, here's our class!"

"You know, you didn't answer my question about your aunt." Mineta said, ignoring what Izuku had just said.

"I thought I said she wasn't a hero." Izuku said in confusion, opening the door to their new class.

"That's the wrong question!" Mineta said. Izuku wasn't paying attention anymore.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw what appeared to be a normal looking classroom. Kids all over were talking to each other in their little groups of threes an fours, save for a few exceptions. Well, two really. One was a quiet-looking kid with white and red hair, each color taking over their own sides of his head. He was facing the window, as if in deep thought. The other exception was, of course, someone he knew all too well, his feet propped up on the table.

"Kacchan!" Izuku said excitedly, rushing over to his childhood friend. "You passed the test, too?!" The blonde boy glared up at Izuku with disgust and anger.

"What the hell are you doing here, bastard?!" Katsuki growled. Izuku chuckled lightheartedly.

"It's good to see you, too!" Izuku said. "Are you excited for training?"

"Just leave me alone, useless Deku." Katsuki looked forward, breaking eye contact with Izuku.

"Excuse me!" Someone said, Izuku blinked and turned, to see a tall, stern-looking boy with glasses glaring at him. "I have to say, the is the worst example of behavior I could expect from a hero-class! Get your feet off the desk, do you not know how disrespectful that is?!"

"Who the hell are you talking to, four-eyes?! I'll sit any goddamn way I want!" Katsuki yelled at the new guy.

"In an institution that is not only shaping young minds, but training the future generations of heroes, you should show it the proper respect that it deserves!"

"How about you mind your own business before I blow you away!"

As the argument between the two escalated, Izuku could do nothing but stand awkwardly next to the two and keep silent. He stared at the empty space between them, thinking that if he was quite enough they wouldn't notice him. Unfortunately for him, Mineta chose this time to comment on the situation.

" _This is weird._ " Mineta whispered to Izuku. In turn, this caused the tall teen with glasses to turn his laser-like gaze onto him.

"Ah, yes, I remember you." Izuku blinked in surprise. "We took the exam together."

"Oh, really? Cool! I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you!"

"Hmph! My name is Tenya Iida!" The tall teen told him. "Midoriya-san, this may seem rude, but when I first saw you I did not think you would pass."

"What? Why?"

"Well, for one you paid little to no attention to the instructions given my Present Mic-san, you had absolutely no combat points. Not to mention you do not necessarily look like much." Iida said. Izuku skulked at that.

"Oh." He said, disappointed.

"But, it appears you uncovered the true meaning behind the exam when I was blind to it. I will do my best to learn from you in this way, to better myself as a hero!" Iida said, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Uh...right..." Izuku said uncomfortably. _What is he talking about_?

"Nevertheless, I would ask that you take your education here seriously."

"Oh, of course!"Izuku said. "I want nothing more than to be a hero! So while I'm here, I'll give it nothing but my best!" Izuku said excitedly.

"Why are you guys so weird?" Mineta asked, though no one but Bakugo took notice of it.

"Don't loop me in with that useless bastard and that side character." He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Izuku chuckled despite the insult.

"Come on, Izuku, let's find our seats." Mineta said, making his way towards some seats in the middle of the class. "We've gotta find all the hotties we'll be in class with before our seats are finalized."

"Pretty sure you're worrying about the wrong things here, but okay." Izuku said, following his new friend. "I wonder what they'll teach us in this class. To be honest, I haven't exactly been the best in school as of late."

"Hey, you can't be worse than me." Mineta said, setting in a desk. "But let's not worry about that right now. Look at all these cute girls in here, man!" Mineta looked dreamily at the girls who surrounded them currently, while Izuku just looked at him strangely.

"Uh...sure." Izuku said. "Whatever you say, man."

"What, are you blind?!" Mineta told him. "Just look at them!" Izuku glanced at some of the girls in their class. There were some noticeable things about them. One had headphone-jacks as ears, one had the features of a frog, one was completely invisible, one was had spiky hair. Izuku was pretty sure the one with pink skin was another alien, so that gave him a little bit of...something akin to hope, he thought. He wouldn't assume for now, but he would be keeping an eye on her. Even if it was one-fourth, he was _technically_ an alien. But that one-fourth was a pretty important quarter, not gonna lie.

"What am I looking for?" Izuku asked, missing the smaller teen's point.

"Don't you find them absolutely hot?!" Mineta yelled. Izuku could feel some gazes fall on him, and he started to get anxious. "I mean, look at her!" He pointed to a girl with spiky hair, who Izuku made a point not to make eye contact with.

"Well...I guess."

"You _guess_?! What, do you not like girls or something?"

"I like everyone." Izuku smiled innocently.

"Not that way, you naive idiot!" Mineta yelled. "Man, I don't know if I've chosen the best or the worst wingman in history."

"Hmm." Izuku said, choosing to sit down in the seat right beside Mineta's. "When's the teacher getting here?"

"I don't know." Mineta said, starting to sweat profusely. "To be honest, I'm worried about what will become of me in this class."

"Hey, you got this far, so obviously you'll do fine!" Izuku said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, buddy." Mineta said, obviously not convinced.

"Say, Mineta? Why do you want to be a hero?" Izuku asked. Mineta's mood changed instantly as a mischievous look appeared on his face.

"That's easy. I'm gonna be popular so I get a lot of girls!" Mineta said, a dreamy look crossing over his face.

"That's...nice, I guess."

"Well, what about you? Got some noble 'protect-and-serve' kinda stuff goin' on?"

"Oh, nah, I just wanna fight. They don't let you fight villains unless you have a hero's license, so..."

"Says the guy with no combat points." Izuku physically darkened.

" _I can still fight_." He mumbled sadly.

"...you really are a weird kid, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked him, now normal. Mineta just shook his head and went back to looking at the girls. Izuku shrugged and turned forward, thinking excitedly about what was to come in his new class.

 _I hope we start training soon,_ he thought, _I want to see how heroes_ really _fight!_ He started to fantasize about all the fights he would have. He wondered when would he fight his first bad guy. Would they be as strong? Maybe not as strong as his aunt or the rest of them, but definitely something at least, right? He was just filled with excitement just thinking about it. He would soon get restless, but he could just do some training after school to get his mind of off it.

"Hey!" A voice shouted, yanking Izuku from his thoughts.

"What?!" He yelled, confused.

"Oh, good. I thought something was wrong with you." A girl said with a sigh of relief. Izuku looked up to see a brown-haired girl smiling down at him.

"Oh, hello." He said.

"Hey! Like I was saying, it's nice that we're in the same class, isn't it?" She asked him. Izuku blinked in confusion.

"Uh, yeah." _Does she know me?_

"My name's Ochako Uraraka. I just wanted to come by and thank you for what you did for me at the exams."

"The...exams...?" Izuku tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah! You carried me to safety after I was injured!"

"Oh, was that you?" Izuku said, laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't recognize you. Sorry."

"Oh, no worries. I was pretty messed up." She chuckled. "Still, I'm happy you got in. Even if you didn't have any combat points."

" _Would people stop bringing that up?_ " He mumbled to himself.

"E-Eh?"


	5. Chapter 5

" **What's that one, Papa?** " A small, shrill voice said among the darkness of a ship, bearing down on a planet covered in blue, white, and green. A larger, deeper voice chuckled. It echoed out over the entire space.

" **That's called 'Earth.'** " The larger voice, Papa, said, pronouncing it "ee-arth." " **It's pretty, isn't it?** "

" **Yeah!** " The childish voice said. " **Can I have it? Can I, can I?** "

" **Now, now, son. You have to wait until your next birthday. Then you can play with it as much as you want.** "

" **YAAAY!** " The child's voice yelled out with glee. A third voice scoffed out among the other two.

" _ **If you continue to spoil your son this way, he'll turn into a brat, Tonic.**_ " An old, raspy voice said.

" **Father, I suggest you keep your 'parenting advice' to yourself, before you aren't able to give it to anyone.** "

" **Yeah, grandpa! Shut your trap!** "

" **Gin, show respect to your elders!** " Papa yelled at Gin.

" **Yes, Papa...** "

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eleven years after Caulifla's training**

 **Two years before the Incident**

Izuku yawned loudly, stretching his back against the seat.

"When's the teacher getting here?" He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Is he running late or something?"

"I guess so." Mineta said next to him. "If he's not comin', then why should I be here?"

"This is unacceptable!" Izuku heard Iida say. "There's no way that an academy as prestigious as Yuuei would ever allow such behavior as this!"

Izuku laid back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. Even though he's only been here a couple of minutes, so far being at Yuuei wasn't as exciting as he had hoped it would be. He expected to be be training with really strong quirks right now, not sitting at some boring old desk. Well, he was in school, so he didn't really know what he expected on that part. Still, he didn't know it would be _this_ boring.

"Say, Izuku." Mineta said next to him. The boy looked over to his new purple friend.

"Yuh-huh?"

"You never told me what your quirk was." Mineta said. Izuku blanched.

"O-oh, right. About that...I-"

"Quiet down!" Izuku heard a voice interrupt him. He looked over to the front of the classroom, and saw something that looked like a yellow caterpillar on the ground. The entire class quieted as they saw this, all staring in a surprised silence. The caterpillar turned around, and Izuku could see that it was a man with a scraggly beard and long hair. "Eight seconds, huh? How pathetic." The man said, afterwords taking a sip out of a juice box.

 _This guy's our teacher?_ Izuku thought, looking confused. The man got up out of his cocoon, which happened to be a sleeping bag.

"Listen up." The man said, standing behind the podium at the front of the classroom. "I'm Mr. Aizawa, your homeroom teacher. As a part of the first day of class, you will take a Quirk Assessment Test. Go get changed into your gym clothes and then report to the field."

"That was quick." Izuku said to himself, standing up to go to the locker rooms.

"Wait, seriously?" Mineta said next to him. Izuku looked back at the purple headed teen.

"That's what he said."

"But, we haven't even done any introductions or anything." Mineta complained. Izuku started to get annoyed as he saw that other people were already leaving.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Izuku said, pulling the smaller boy along. Mineta let out cries of complaint as he was dragged to the locker rooms against his will.

"Hey, wait!" Mineta said, trying to get away form Izuku. "Stop that! Help!"

"Oh, quit complainin'. This'll be fun!" Izuku said, trying to calm the squirming boy.

"Maybe for _you_!" Mineta said, once again trying to throw himself from Izuku's grip.

"You have to do it anyways. Teacher said so."

"I can get there on my own! Let me go!"

"The moment I do, you're gonna run away. Plus, I don't know where the locker rooms are, so you're gonna have to show me."

"Damn it, let go of me!"

* * *

Izuku stood out on the sidelines of the field, lined up side-by-side with his fellow classmates. They were all dressed in identical gym clothes, differing only in size. Izuku started to fidget in anticipation, hoping that this Quirk Assessment would be exciting. The people around him were already in groups, talking to each other as they waited for their homeroom teacher to get out here. Most of them were extremely worried about rain, since the sky had begun to gather dark clouds. A few rays of sun still shone through, but at any moment the teens expected it to thunder. All save the part-Saiyan and Sticky Ball Quirk user. Mineta stood to the right of Izuku, ogling at the girls in their gym clothes. Not that Izuku noticed at all.

"I wonder if we're gonna spar." Izuku said. "Or is it some intense training that we'll have to do?"

"Who cares?" Mineta said excitedly to him. "Look at the cuties over there! They're totally checking you out!" Mineta pointed to the group of girls, who had somehow missed the smaller boy as some of them were staring at the muscles built on the part saiyan boy.

"What? Oh, the girls? They're cool, I guess." Izuku said, ignoring the looks they were giving him. "I just wanna punch something."

"Dude, are you slow?" Mineta turned to him. "There's a ton of cute girls in our class, and all you care about is fighting?!"

"There's a ton of fighting to be done, and all you care about are girls?" Izuku asked in response, his face deadpan. Mineta was silent for a moment.

"I swear, you're not human."

"You're...kinda right, I think." Izuku said. Mineta shook his head.

"Whatever dude. This is a Quirk Assessment Test, there's not gonna be any fighting. Just a bunch of workouts and junk."

"Well, I guess that's good to. I never got a number to go with my skills and stuff, so that'll be good. Maybe if I'm able to calculate my speed and strength, I can make a training routine to help surpass it."Izuku said to himself, muttering.

"Okay, good luck with that." Mineta said, turning away from his friend. "And they call me weird."

"Everyone's weird to someone." Izuku said happily to his small friend.

"Why are you saying that so cheerfully?!" Mineta asked, almost yelling at the taller boy, who laughed in response.

" _Oi, everyone quiet down!_ " The same voice from before yelled. The entire class turned to see Mr. Aizawa standing a few feet away from them, looking uninterested. "Good, that was faster. This Quirk Assessment test has been designed by myself to test just how strong and dexterous your Quirks are. You probably took similar test in your regular schools, but here you will use your quirks to complete them."

"Use our quirks?" A girl in the back said.

"Oh, that's a relief." A guy to Izuku's left said. Izuku felt kind of disappointed. Wasn't there going to be any more challenge than that?

"And before any of you guys get too relieved," Aizawa said, holding up a black device in his hand, "this right here is going to help me keep score of how well your perform during these tests. Since this is a serious school for future heroes, the one who scores last will be expelled."

There was a collective gasp within the crowd of students. Immediately, there was chatter of worry among most of them. The only ones who weren't worried at all were Izuku and Bakugo. Izuku smiled, glad that there would be at least a little of a challenge. Bakugo was just completely sure that he would pass without a problem, faced with these extras that were next to him.

"W-What?!" Mineta screamed. "Of course this would happen! I knew this was too good to be true!" He gave into grief, tears falling down his face. "There goes my dream!" He tearfully whined. The girls he was ogling at earlier stared at him with a mix of embarrassment and disgust, apparently knowing what his "dream" was. Izuku paid no mind to anyone around him, he just started to get himself psyched up.

"Hey, don't worry, little dude!" Izuku said encouragingly. He brought his fist up and clenched them. "As long as we give our all and don't hold back, we'll be fine!"

"Yeah, maybe for you, ya freak of nature!" Mineta said.

" _QUIET!_ " Aizawa yelled. The students all calmed their voices, although their nervousness was not quelled. "First, Katsuki Bakugo. Step up here please." Pointing some feet away from him.

Bakugo followed instruction, walking up to the area the teacher pointed to, marked with tape. Mr. Aizawa then handed Bakugo a baseball.

"I want you to throw this as hard as you can. But, use your quirk." He said. Bakugo smiled wickedly, getting into a pitcher's stance. He cocked his arm back and tossed as hard as he could.

"DIIEEEEE!" He yelled, as he threw the ball with all his might. He caused an explosion in his palm, launching the ball far away into the sky and causing the wind to shift Aizawa's hair and scarf. It disappeared somewhere in the sky, lost to the stormy clouds. Aizawa looked down at his device, which beeped. He studied the score for a second, then turned to show the class.

"764 meters." The man said. The crowd (save Izuku, who just grinned) gasped in amazement.

"That's incredible! His quirk is so strong!" A girl with pink skin yelled.

"He's gonna get first place for sure!" A boy with a large tail said. Bakugo then turned to the crowd, looking solely at Izuku. The blond teen glared at the green-haired one, a look mixed with anger and satisfaction true on his face. Izuku smirked at the boy, ready for the challenge Kacchan was going to give him.

"You." Bakugo pointed at Izuku. "Go next." The crowd of students was stunned into a momentary silence at this. There was no yelling, cursing, or insults in the command, which seemed to plague the boy's normal conversation. No, this was...something deeper.

Izuku didn't say anything back as he stepped up to the plate. Aizawa looked on the spectacle with interest. Normally, he wouldn't allow something like this, but...something was telling him that he should see this. Without a word, he tossed the green-haired kid the ball. Izuku held the ball in his right hand feeling the weight for a second. He crouched down, holding the ball behind him. He couldn't hold back, now that he had been given a challenge. He felt the familiar sensation of power building up through his arm. It grew and grew, going from his entire body into his hand. The dirt on the ground started to shift a little, spinning around him in a circular motion.

Then, when he couldn't hold anymore in that limb, he threw it with all his might. He made sure not to aim at the ground, that was the first thing Caulifla made sure to pound into his brain. He aimed up where he saw Katsuki's ball disappear. The force of his throw caused a strong gust of wind, that knocked the balance of everyone around him, almost knocking them down. Bakugo and Aizawa were smart enough to cover their eyes, but the rest weren't so lucky.

"Shit, can anyone see what's going on?!" Mineta yelled, covering his face as his eyes hurt from the dust in it.

"I can't see a thing!" Iida screamed, the dust dirtying his glasses.

The ball traveled fast through the air, slightly glowing as it hit the clouds. The ball broke the sound barrier, causing a sonic boom that cleared an area of the sky, shining sunlight through it. It continued going up to space, before the blue light of it was all but invisible to them. A slight of smoke raised off of Izuku's hand as he held it out, watching the ball fly away. He then stood up straight, stretching out his arm to relax it. He turned to Mr. Aizawa.

"How was that?" He asked cheerfully. Mr. Aizawa stared at him, then blinked as he realized that actually happened. He looked down at the machine, which beeped and showed the infinity sign on the front. He looked back up to the green-haired boy.

"Could be better." He lied, then turned to the students. "Next, Ms. Ochako."

"...R-Right." She said, walking up to the plate as Izuku walked back, smiling.

Katsuki stood off to the sidelines, snarling as he looked at the smirk on the green-haired boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Akane was just a normal police officer, going about her business as per usual. Doing on foot patrols past the city's nature park. She usually ended her shifts with catching a pickpocket, or a lot of filing. Too much for her taste. But to her delight, it was an unusually slow day, so not much work on her part needed to be done before the end of her shit. Not that police officers did much in today's society, but this was just nice and slow. Yep, just a nice, slow-

 _ **BOOOOOOM!**_

A large explosion cut her off, the wind knocking off the hat of her uniform. She stumbled at the sudden sound and rush of wind, disoriented for a couple of second.

"What the hell?!" She yelled, turning. A plume of red smoke appeared over the trees, the forest illuminated an eerie orange.

 _Could it be a villain?! Is it just a random attack, or is has a hero engaged?_ She thought. She un-clipped her gun and ran towards the source of the explosion.

" _Uh, this planet's too weak for me to have any real fun._ " She heard someone say. " _But, it's what the Boss wants._ "

"Who said that?!" She said, spinning around, pointing her gun forward.

"Hey." Someone said behind her. She spun around quickly to face them, only to find her world going dark.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eleven years after Caulifla's training**

 **Two months before the Incident**

"All right, now-"

 _ **Boooooom!**_

Everyone present went silent as the sound of a loud explosion broke through the air. There was a few seconds of hesitation.

 ** _BOOOOOOOM!_**

This one was much closer than the last. Everyone tuned their heads to the direction of the sound, in time to see a large plume of smoke rising up.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!" A voice yelled over the loudspeakers. "THERE IS REPORTED VILLAIN ACTIVITY IN THE IMMEDIATE AREA! PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR CLASSROOMS FOR LOCK DOWN PROCEDURES! ALL AVAILABLE HEROES ARE ASKED TO RESPOND!"

"Crap!" Aizawa said. "Everyone, back to the classroom!"

 ** _BOOOOOOOM!_**

"Wait, what? What's going on?" Mineta yelled, turning his head back and forth as kids started to rush back towards the doors. Izuku followed them back, albeit disappointed that he wouldn't be able to get a swing at that villain. Aizawa followed them from behind, pushing forward the students who lagged behind. Well, student.

"Who in their right mind would attack Yueei?" The brown-haired girl, Ochako, said as they ran up the stairs.

"They are villains, they're not going to be in their right minds." A sparkly boy who Izuku didn't particularly recognize said.

 ** _BOOOOOOOOM!_**

"It still makes no strategic sense. Yueei has the most heavy population of heroes and heroes-in-training. It would be a suicide mission!" Iida said. The last of the class ran through into the classroom.

"Everyone stop talking. Get behind your desks and make sure not to be visible." Aizawa said as he shut the door behind him, leaving the class alone.

" _He's leaving us alone?!_ " Mineta whisper-yelled, afraid to draw attention.

" _This building is made to withstand any villain attacks, even the windows._ " Iida said, hiding under his own desk. " _Since we are as safe as possible in here, his main objective should be to stop the threat before it can get to us._ _If there is really a villain attack on the school, then they will need every available body out there._ "

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOM!_**

"So then why the hell are we in here?!" Bakugo complained loudly, only half-way hiding under his desk.

" _Keep your voice down!_ " Ochako pleaded.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do!"

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

This one was close enough to where the students were slightly shaken, which caused an internal panic in most of the students present.

" _Listen to_ _Uraraka-san._ " Iida said. " _We do not have licenses yet, and have no combat experience. We would just be a burden._ "

Bakugo scoffed angrily at Iida, but had no retort. Meanwhile, Izuku had still not gotten down, instead choosing to look out the window for the villain.

" _Hey, dude, get the hell down!_ " Mineta whisper-yelled at him. Izuku wasn't paying attention to him though.

Out in the distance smoke rose from the ground, different plumes making a straight line towards the school. He concentrated on that direction, feeling through the multiple signatures for which one could be the threat. He closed his eyes to help widen out his range, feeling around for it.

* * *

Aizawa ran out the front doors, towards the entrance to the school where multiple heroes where already lying in wait.

"Oi, Aizawa." Present Mic said as the shaggy-haired man joined their ranks.

"How many are there?" Aizawa said, looking past the gate for signs of the enemy.

"No idea." He said. "I can only see the smoke, no villains have been spotted."

"Great." Aizawa groaned as he mentally prepared himself. "Just my luck."

"All Might will be here in a second." Someone said. Aizawa turned to see a cowboy with a robotic face mask and large gun.

"Snipe."

"He went out after the first explosion went off. From what I know, he hasn't seen what caused them."

"Well, he better soon." Someone else said. Aizawa turned to face the fire-covered Endeavor. "Who knows what's coming." Aizawa internally groaned about being forced to work with his arguable least favorite hero, but he would have to put up with it.

"...The explosions stopped." Present Mic said. Aizawa turned back to the gate. He was right, it had been too long in between explosions.

 _Did he already catch them?_ Aizawa thought, thinking about how All Might had apparently left to find the villain.

There was a few moments of silence where uncertainty held the heroes. There was little information before the alarm went off, all they knew was what they could see in front of them. It was a horrible disadvantage, but they would have to work with it. Aizawa had no idea where All Might was right now, he had no idea what villain they were dealing with, and he had no idea just how many people were injured. Explosions littered the city everywhere, there was no way there were not dealing with mass casualties.

"Damn it." Aizawa said, clenching his fist. "How can we have so little information?"

* * *

Izuku's eyes widened suddenly as he felt a huge spike in power come from out of nowhere.

 _That energy is was too high. No way is that some normal villain._ Izuku thought to himself. He then felt a small piece of that energy fly in his direction.

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

The whole building shook as the field class 1-A was just in was engulfed in a flash of bright light. Izuku ducked as the shock wave knocked out the glass, spraying it over him. The frightened screams of his classmates were deafened by the boom of the explosion. The intense light and heat lasted only a few seconds before slowly dissipating.

Izuku quickly stood up, but was unable to see through the thick smoke that still rose up from the ground. Without thinking, he jumped out the window into it, taking off into the sky to see above it. Once he was clear, he could see pretty well the damage that was brought onto the city. Smoke rose from every other square mile, as if the city was a war zone. Only a few buildings were left intact, many of them either broken or completely demolished.

Izuku gritted his teeth as he reached out once again for the source of the energy that caused the attack.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Aizawa said, spinning around. He saw the smoke rising from the side of the Yueei building. "Damn it, they snuck around!"

The pro heroes took off, preparing for battle.

"Man, you guys are slow." A voice said from behind him. Aizawa spun around quickly, getting in a defensive position. "Although, so were those guys I blew up about a minute ago."

There stood a tall man, with green skin and what seemed to be antennae sprouted from his forehead.

"Who are you?" Endeavor said. The green man turned to face Endeavor.

"Dude, are you on fire? Is that, like, for psychological warfare or something?"

While their new foe was distracted, Aizawa took his time to get a battle plan.

 _It's most likely a mutation class quirk. That makes things a little tricky for me._ Aizawa activated his quirk, keeping his eyes planted on the villain. He didn't want to take any chances, even if it wouldn't work in the end.

"Identify yourself immediately." Endeavor said, raising his arms into an attack position.

"You first, fire-crotch." The green man said. Endeavor didn't like that too much.

"Right now, you're under suspicion for villanous activity, -"

"-Suspicion?"

"-so either surrender right now, or there will be consequences."

The green man was silent for a moment, as the two pro heroes stood ready for battle. Then the he let out a long, exasperated sigh.

" _Uuuugggghhh_...okay." He said. Then he disappeared from view. Aizawa's eyes widened suddenly before everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Small update to prove I'm not dead.

* * *

 **Eleven years after Caulifla's training**

 **Two months before the Incident**

* * *

Izuku closed his eyes, still feeling out for a significant energy signature.

" . . . There!" He yelled as he got a hold of it, launching out the window.

He flew top speed through the dust, towards the front of the school. Behind him, his classmates were still in hiding, so no one saw him leave. No one except for one really angry blond kid.

* * *

"And that makes four." The green man said, standing over the unconscious bodies of four pro heroes. "Damn, this is really annoying. Where's all the warriors?"

"HEY!" A voice yelled out.

" *sigh* Great, what-" The green man had turned, only to find a foot firmly planted in his face. The being went flying in the opposite direction for a couple of seconds before flipping and planting his feet on the ground. "Okay, guess I'm killing people now." He said as he wiped a small amount of blood off his face.

A green-haired boy planted both his feet on the ground, looking as menacing as possible.

"Oi, kid." The green man said, standing up straight. "Do you have a death wish?"

"My name is Izuku. I'll be your opponent from here." Izuku said with a glare.

". . . we're doing this now? This, this is happening." The green man rolled his eyes. "Ugh, and I thought this couldn't get any more annoying."

"I would like to ask you a question."

"No thanks. You must think you're all big and bad cause you caught me off guard, huh? Well, I hate to break it to ya, kid, but you-"

"Just what exactly are you doing on this planet, Namekian?" Izuku interrupted him.

" . . . now just how in the hell do you know what a Namekian is? I assumed your entire race was ignorant to anything outside of their own solar system." Izuku remained silent, glaring at him. The Namekian glared back, and noticed the boy's hand was twitching. "Ha, oh, that's adorable. The little boy trying to play hero can't even keep his hand in check."

"Sorry." Izuku said, his face changing into a smirk. "It's been a while since I got to fight someone as strong as you. I'm bursting with excitement."

"Huh, so you can sense my energy even when I'm suppressing it? I can see you're now like those guys at your feet, kid."

"Well." Izuku said. "We gonna fight or what?"

"HA! You got guts, brat." The Namekian said, getting into a fighting stance. "But since you're literally asking for it . . . "

* * *

"HEY, YOU USELESS BASTARD!" Bakugo yelled out the window. "YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

" _Bakugo! You're gonna lead the enemy right to us!_ " Iida whisper-yelled from his desk. " _We were given specific instructions to stay hidden! I'm sure Midoriya will be-_ "

 **BOOOOOOM!**

 **BOOOOOOM!**

Two consecutive explosions rang out, shaking the building once more. Bakugo lost balance and fell on his rear, growling in annoyance.

 **Boom! Boom! B-Boom! Boom! Boom!**

The building shook violently from what seemed to be a multitude of consecutive explosions.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Bakugo yelled. "ARE WE GETTING NUKED!"

* * *

 **BOOM!**

A shock wave of sound and air rippled violently as two fists collided.

The Namekian and quarter-breed in mid air, throwing an uncountable amount of punches and kicks. Izuku took pride in the fact that he was holding against this guy better than he did his aunt.

The Namekian went for a low-kick, giving Izuku an opening. He dodged with a front-flip in mid-air, slamming his heel down into the head of the alien. The Namekian went flying downward.

He was able to stop from a complete collision with the ground, landing on his feet. He launched back up into battle, the force of it cracking the ground under him. Izuku sped downwards to meet him.

Fist collided once again as they slammed into each other at full speed. The force of it caused the Namekian to be thrown through the air, away from the school. Izuku quickly followed him.

The sky was littered with shock waves as their battle pushed them over the city. Panic ensued as people could never see the cause of the flashes of light in the sky, only the aftereffect.

The Namekian got a low kick, hitting Izuku's knee. He winced in pain before dodging a punch at the last second, planting one firmly in the Namekian's gut. The alien gasped in pain, and Izuku wasted no time hitting him in the head.

The Namekian recovered and grabbed Izuku's fist before it could land, using it to pull the saiyan forward and knee him in the gut. Izuku gasped in pain before he was thrown to ground, his collision with causing a large cloud of dust. The Namekian went to shoot down, but had to dodge an energy blast at the last second.

A flurry of blasts came from the cloud of dust, leaving the Namekian only enough time to dodge and not enough to retaliate. Izuku shot up from the dust, causing the cloud to depart quickly from the force of the takeoff. Izuku promptly head-butted the Namekian.

The alien recovered quickly and went for another low-kick. Izuku dodged yet again with a front-flip, trying to use the same move as earlier. The Namekian caught his leg this time, and threw to the other direction, as well as sending a ki blast at him.

Izuku sent his own, both of them colliding in mid-air and causing a large explosion. Izuku shot backwards, the Namekian in close pursuit.

* * *

" . . . _uugghh_." Aizawa said, struggling to stand. His neck and head hurt way too much for his liking, and he was sure he was bruised immensely. "What the hell was that?"

He struggled to stand, his sense of balance all out of wack. Thoughts raced through the pro-heroes head.

 _I didn't even last a second. Was that his quirk? No, he wouldn't have been able to use it. So, what did he do?_

On the ground around him, Snipe, Endeavor, and Present Mic all still lay unconscious.

 _He overpowered all of us? What was that guy?_

* * *

Izuku was constantly throwing and dodging attacks, receiving just as many as he landed. He knew his power was just a little above the Namekians, but he was too skilled for Izuku to simply over-power him. If he could get far enough, he could charge up a big enough blast to incapacitate him.

The Namekian spun to the backside of Izuku, and the teen turned just quickly enough to block a high kick to the chest. He was pushed back a bit, so he had enough room to move wide. He threw a high-side kick, aiming for the head. The Namekian caught it again, letting Izuku throw a punch to the gut. The Namekian grunted, letting go of Izuku's leg. The quarter saiyan quickly shot backwards, sticking both hands in front of him.

He yelled and let out a shower of blast at his opponent, who met his blasts in kind. Countless explosions broke out in the air between the two of them as their energy collided.

Izuku shot off to the right, dodging blasts as went in for close combat again. The Namekian stopped firing and went to do the same.

They had almost reached each other went Izuku stopped and shot down, towards the ground, catching the Namekian. He put both hands out in front of him again, turning to face the sky.

" **DRAGON SOUL!** " He yelled.

A large beam of red energy shot out from his hands. The Namekian turn and caught it in his hands, pushing back enough energy to just barely hold onto it. He was shot up farther into the sky, the heat almost burning his skin.

 _Now's my chance_ _!_ Izuku thought.

" _ **PLUS ULTRAAAA!**_ " He screamed, putting even more energy into the blast quickly. The Namekian lost a hold of it, and it exploded, turning a large portion of the sky red as an ear-deafening explosion took over.

* * *

" _Ugh, my head_." Snipe grumbled as he struggled to get on all fours.

"We underestimated that guy." Aizawa said. "It seems we're gonna need All Might for this one after - huh?"

Aizawa cut himself off, seeing a large portion of the horizon suddenly turn red. He stood looking at it confused for a second, before a large gust of wind almost knocked him on his back


	8. Chapter 8

Izuku landed on his feet, just outside a large smoking crater in the ground . . . that he was responsible for. Although, the damage to the ground wasn't too major since he wasn't aiming there. He wiped the corner of his mouth, cleaning off a single small stream of blood that had appeared from one of the Namekian's punches to his face. One of the few that actually landed.

When the smoke cleared, the Namekian stood shakily in the center, clothes tattered and burnt, skin broken in multiple places as a purple liquid was visible. He was visibly shaking from a mix of fatigue, pain, and adrenaline, but he stood standing. He would not let this earthling see any weakness.

"Ha, I gotta admit, I was not expecting you." He said. "I even had a whole scouting mission take place before coming here."

"You're pretty strong, too. Too bad you're a bad guy."

"Am I a bad guy?" The Namekian asked, then laughed. "Huh, I guess I am."

"I'm giving you one last chance. Tell me why you're here."

"Yeah, not gonna do that." He said. "I'm not stupid enough to think I stand a chance if we keep going. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna snitch."

"What, are you apart of a gang or something?"

". . . Not true, but not untrue either. Still, doesn't matter." The Namekian got in a fighting stance. "I'm gonna to keep going. Since you seem bent on protecting this place, you already know the only way to stop me is by killing me. But, as far as I know, murder isn't allowed, is it? Especially for heroes. And you definitely can't imprison me. You're the only one on this backwater planet strong enough to stop me, so I'll just break out again and start killing. So, what it'll be."

"Oh, trust me, I know somewhere where you can't hurt anyone," Izuku said with a smirk.

"Can't hurt anyone, huh? Well, I hope you're fast then." The Namekian said. He quickly turned and let off a blast in the other direction which was flying towards a skyscraper in the distance.

"No!" Izuku yelled, blasting off in that direction. He went full speed, trying to catch up with it.

He was too slow.

The blast collided with the skyscraper, blowing out the middle of it. The top tilted towards the right with a creak. Izuku flew to the side it was falling and flew up, catching it at a horizontal angle. The smoke heat from the burning part of the building. The concrete started to bend and crack at the place where he was holding it, threatening to break and fall, killing those still alive inside.

Izuku coughed and struggled under the weight of the building. He let it fall slowly down and to the left of him, trying to go fast enough where the debris didn't fall on any of the buildings below. He went over to the edge of the forest, laying it down while trying to get out from under it. A large number of trees were destroyed in the process.

The sounds of glass breaking, wood being crushed, and the faint screams of the people inside and out in the city.

Izuku stepped from under it and got to work recovering the people from the inside.

* * *

"What happened?!" Aizawa yelled into the phone.

" _It seems there are reports of more explosions, running from your location and ending at Qing Qing city_." A Hero Operative on the other end said.

"I know that! What's the damage?! Where's the villain?!"

" _We haven't yet been able to identify the culprit's location. However, from what we could gather from some local satellite images, the culprit was engaged. The battle resulting caused major amounts of damage._ "

"Was it All Might?"

" _No. There were no registered heroes in the area, nor could we identify anyone from the images provided by the satellites._ "

"Damn it," Aizawa said. "Is All Might at least on his way?"

" _He's currently on route to the most recent place affected by this villain._ "

"Good," Aizawa said, hanging up. "I'm heading over there." He hung up.

" _Are you sure?_ " Snipe said. " _Can we even make it there quickly enough? It's at least three hours away even if we rush._ "

"Damn it!" Aizawa knew the cowboy-based hero was right. Even if they had a jet, chances were All Might was running out of time quickly. There was no feasible way they could make it there in time.

* * *

"Come on, come one, everyone out!" Izuku said.

People came out of the only possible exit he could make. Unfortunately, the exit was also covered with a layer of smoke. People had to force themselves out in coughing fits, and those injured suffered the worst of it.

And then there were those that were the most unfortunate of all.

 _Damn it!_ Izuku thought. He looked around, looking at all the injured people coughing and laying on the ground. _I don't sense any other energy in there. I hope I got them all._

He blasted off back into the sky, back to where he last saw the Namekian.

"Damn it, I can't sense his energy anymore!" He said.

Sure enough, when he arrived back at the crater, the Namekian was gone. He closed his eyes and spread his sense as far out as he could, but he couldn't pick up anything coming from the Namekian.

 _He's probably suppressing his energy. Damn it, I need to find some pros!_

He blasted off once again towards his school. He hoped that there would be someone already heading towards the destroyed building.

* * *

"Where are you going?!" Ochako yelled as the class made their way out of the school, along with all the student body. Her question was directed at Bakugo, who was moving ahead of the rest of the class.

He paid no attention to her, going his own way to the side of the building that Izuku had disappeared to.

He pushed his way past the students, making his way towards the other side of this school. He stepped outside, looking around for that nerd. All he saw were smoking craters, he couldn't tell were that nerd disappeared. He growled in anger as he turned to go back inside. How dare he run off to fight villains like that. Bakugo wouldn't let that stand.

"Young Bakugo!" He heard a voice yell. He growled as he turned and saw an administrator that he didn't recognize. "Please come back inside, the evacuation process is still in effect."

"BITE ME!" He yelled at the teacher, even while he was walking to follow directions.

 _I swear I'm gonna kick your ass when I see you next, Deku bastard!_


End file.
